La trampa de RinGisa
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: LIMÓN. EN GENERAL, LIMÓN SIN TRAMA:'C Para entenderlo, uso de referente mi fic anterior de '¿Una araña' a pesar de que no es una continuación en sí. Ai y Nagisa descubren que sus novios tienen algo y les tienden una trampa para así descubrir lo que sucede realmente. Pero la trampa realmente no era de los shotas, ni era menos para descubrirlos. [RINREI, RINTORI, REIGISA, NAGITORI.]


**Debo decir con el dolor de mi kokoro que esperaba mucho más de ese fic pero terminó siendo solo limón sin trama. Así que, si quieren porno, este es su fic. Ah, y respecto al final... Ya lo notarán. Sorry I'm not sorry.**

**SIGAN LA FLECHA PARA EL PORNO -**

**PD: La portada no me corresponde, sino a **ShinnosukeSora en dA :)

* * *

Ai y Nagisa habían entablado una hermosa amistad, una amistad basada en confianza, apoyo, y toneladas de risas. Hacían todo juntos, pero cada vez que ellos querían pasar la tarde junto a sus novios Rei y Rin, estos se negaban. Se negaban tras la insistencia de ambos, ya que Rei y Rin nunca se llevaron realmente bien. Después de todo, la rivalidad entre ellos nacía del mismo hecho de compartir estilo de nado. ¿El estilo mariposa a quién le iba mejor? Y claro, lo más importante, ¿quién se llevaría el lugar del nadador número cuatro en los relevos? ¿El amigo de la infancia o el nuevo chico que les había permitido tener las condiciones para comenzar un nuevo club? Cada vez que se veían, intentaban ignorarse y ya, pero a Nagisa y Ai eso no les gustaba para nada… Por lo que un día, convenciéndolos a ambos por separado, lograron que estos congeniaran dejándolos a solas. Pasaron un par de horas, y estos amigos nunca se enteraron de qué pasó exactamente entre ellos, pero eso sí, se percataron de que después de aquel día había algo distinto en ellos. Rei y Rin ahora se llevaban bien, e incluso algunas veces quedaban juntos después de salir en grupo, o iban a visitarse uno al otro. El rubio y el de cabellos platinados se preguntaban qué era lo que hacían sus parejas cuando se encontraban sin ocurrírseles nada, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba haciendo que Rei y Rin perdieran el interés sexual por sus shotas y les comenzaran a dar excusas baratas como lo era el dolor de cabeza o el cansancio del entrenamiento.

Un día de agosto, Nagisa y Ai se reunieron en casa del más alto para juntar pistas y así encontrar juntos una respuesta a la pregunta que siempre se hacían; ¿Estaban Rin y Rei liados entre sí? Para el chico de ojos del color de la piedra del amor y paz infinita era evidente, e incluso le emocionaba la idea. De sólo imaginar a Rin revolcándose con su novio se le ponían los pelos de punta. Le gustaba preguntarse quién de los dos sería el pasivo, o lo mucho que Rei se sonrojaría entre los brazos de otra persona. En resumen, Nagisa rezaba para que así fuera.

En el caso de Ai, le parecía imposible, y a la vez, le provocaba muchos celos el hecho de que su sempai pudiese haber puesto sus manos en otro chico. Le venía una ira inexplicable, ¡él debía ser su único uke! Pero luego agachaba la cabeza y pensaba que su superior tenía el derecho a hacer todo lo que él quisiera, después de todo, era lo suficientemente mayor como para mandarse solo.

-Pienso que deberíamos preguntarles directamente- propuso Ai, con un tono seguro.

-No lo creo, Rei se pondría a la defensiva, y entonces Rin se reiría a carcajadas, aceptaría todo y pelearían entre sí, ¡no haríamos más que lograr que se separen!-exclamó Nagisa.

-¡Si se separaran pues todo volvería a ser como antes! ¿Por qué te emociona tanto el hecho de verlos juntos, Nagisa?-se quejó Ai haciendo una mueca de desaprobación- Eso no sería más que una infidelidad hacia ambos. ¿No te pone furioso?

-¡Me encantan!-chilló Nagisa cerrando los ojos animadamente- No importa si es infidelidad o no, ¡son nuestros novios, es muy excitante!

-Ya, vale, ¿y qué vamos a hacer al respecto entonces?-preguntó Ai- Están prontos a llegar, en unos veinte minutos ya tendremos que haber tomado una decisión.

-¡Tengo una idea!-dijo Nagisa seguido de ponerse de pie y buscar algo insistentemente en su bolso- Sabía que algún día lo iba a utilizar-rió después de sacar una pequeña botella de uno de los bolsillos delanteros- Aunque no sea con Rei-chan-se lamentó al final. Volvió a donde estaba Nitori mientras destapaba aquel pequeño objeto y bebía dos sorbos del amargo contenido.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Nagisa?-le preguntó Ai al más bajo.

-¡Nada! Es… algo que tienes que probar, lo he traído para ti-respondió escondiendo una pequeña risita delatora.

-¡Pero Nagisa! Tú sabes que yo no bebo-se quejó Ai mientras ignoraba el objeto que Nagisa le pasaba.

-¡Hazlo por mí! ¡Venga! Y te ayudaré a hacer que Rin y Rei dejen de liarse entre sí-mintió Nagisa acercándose insistente y poniéndole la pequeña botella en las manos.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó Ai dudoso, recibiendo el objeto y sujetándolo bien con su mano.

-Lo prometo, Ai-sonrió Nagisa despiadadamente cuando Ai se llevó el líquido a la boca y lo bebió. Nagisa no pudo evitar reír de la emoción, ¡nunca pensó que Ai aceptaría! Aunque, omitiendo información no fue demasiado difícil.

Nagisa siempre tenía esa botella en su bolso, la cual había robado a una de sus hermanas… "Licor a base de Catuabla", ponía la etiqueta. Aunque en realidad, siempre esperó a poder usarla con Rei. Y es que le emocionaba el hecho de ver a Rei sumido en su desesperación, intentando hacer pasar inadvertida su excitación y manteniendo ridículamente la compostura. "¿Qué tenía esa botella?", se preguntarán ustedes. Pues es de imaginar que las pequeñas botellas de licor, son pequeñas para que no sean abusadas... Y era que esta contenía un fuerte afrodisiaco del que Nagisa no conocía del todo sus efectos.

Ai miró extrañado a Nagisa después de beber el resto de líquido que quedaba en la botella. La dejó sobre su mesita de noche y se saboreo los labios pensativo.

-No es demasiado bueno-concluyó al final.

-Quizás no-le dijo el rubio como siguiéndole la corriente.

Aquel día hacía mucho calor, por lo que ambos jóvenes apenas vestían camisetas de algodón y pantalones cortos. Esto hizo que los efectos no tardaran demasiado en evidenciar a Nagisa.

Encendieron la televisión, pues para ese día no tenían grandes planes. Ambos se concentraron en el programa sin prestarse demasiada atención entre ellos… o al menos así fue por un rato.

-Oye, Ai-le llamó Nagisa apenas comenzó a sentir que aquel producto le comenzaba a hacer efecto.

-¿Q… qué… qué pasa?-preguntó Ai a Nagisa sin siquiera voltearse, hecho casi un ovillo de lo agachado que estaba.

-Es que de pronto…-Nagisa buscó una excusa para que Ai quisiese acercarse, pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza. ¡Ai era tan difícil cuando no se trataba de Rin! Pensó en una picadura de mosquito, un rasguño e incluso que algo le había entrado en el ojo… Entonces buscó cualquier excusa barata para dejar de hacer funcionar tanto su cabeza y actuar rápido- He recordado que quería enseñarte algo, ¡sí! ¿Recuerdas que Makoto dijo hace meses que me ayudaría a conseguir más musculatura? Pues… he estado entrenando con él últimamente y creo que está dando resultado, mira, echa un vistazo- dijo Nagisa poniéndose de pie y tironeando al más alto por las mangas- venga, ponte de pie- le ordenó.

El de los ojos turquesa le hizo caso un tanto inseguro y cubriendo con sus manos lo que intentaba ocultar en su entrepierna se puso de pie frente a él. Nagisa levantó su camiseta y tomó una de las manos del más alto, haciendo que este tocara su abdomen que estaba tan plano y poco marcado como de costumbre. No había cambios, sospechó que Nagisa sólo quería acercársele y frunció el ceño aún incómodo.

-Nagisa-kun, tu abdomen está igual que siempre-se quejó Ai cuando Nagisa le hacía tocarlo para que sintiera sus supuestos abdominales trabajados.

-¡No es verdad!-dijo Nagisa haciendo una mueca triste- he estado entrenando muy duro-agregó después, mirándolo desde abajo con aquella mueca de perrito que le intentaba imitar a su compañero Makoto cuando este intentaba convencer a Haruka de alguna cosa.

-¡Ya, que no me mires así!-exclamó Ai nervioso, tomándole las muñecas ahora para que Nagisa le dejara las manos en paz.

-Oye, Ai…- dijo ahora Nagisa entre pequeñas risitas mirando hacia abajo- ¿qué ha pasado?

-¿Por… por qué preguntas eso?-cuestionó a la defensiva, quedándose helado al ver que Nagisa lo había pillado.

-Es que… -Y Nagisa no dijo nada, no continuó su frase, y sólo zafó una de sus muñecas que Ai retenía a la fuerza y llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de Ai, acariciándola despacio.

-¡Qué haces!-chilló Ai, sin siquiera alejar las manos del rubio de su masculinidad.

Nagisa se saboreó los labios en plan perverso y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del más alto. Ahora comenzaba a tocar a su amigo enérgicamente por encima de la ropa haciendo que excitación de este creciera descontroladamente. -¿Estabas pensando en Rin?-preguntó con un tono de voz suave pero a su vez provocativo.

-¡No, Nagisa!...-tartamudeo el más alto-¡termina de jugar de una vez por todas!

-Es que… yo sí he estado pensando en ellos-confesó el rubio, seguido de corregirse-digo, en Rei.

-¿Y de qué va eso? ¿Por qué me tocas a mí?-se lamentó Ai, que aunque no quisiese admitirlo, disfrutaba de las caricias insistentes de su mejor amigo.

-Falta mucho para que ellos lleguen-dijo Nagisa- no sé si pueda aguantar demasiado.

Nagisa besó de improviso a Ai y este no supo cómo reaccionar. Nagisa era su amigo y de ninguna manera podría verlo de otra forma, agregándole también, el hecho de que no tenía ojos para nadie más que Rin. El problema era que en ese momento no importaba que Nagisa fuera Nagisa, pues los efectos de aquella bebida le hacían sentir los besos de su amigo como el primer beso que consiguió de los labios de su pelirrojo. Se sentía tan bien que no quiso detenerse, le devolvió el beso a Nagisa y se dejó llevar. Nagisa rió, feliz de que su plan estuviese marchando a la perfección tan rápido.

-No estoy seguro de esto, Nagisa-se quejó Ai cuando Nagisa decidió dirigirlo hacia la cama y ponérsele encima en ademán dominante. Nagisa volvió a tocarlo con determinación y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Notó como a su amigo comenzaba a volvérsele más agitada la respiración y se le enrojecían las mejillas más que nunca.

-Simplemente no pienses... No pienses en nada-dijo Nagisa cuando se le ocurrió comenzar a quitar la ropa del más alto. El pelirrojo y su amado chico de gafas llegarían en unos minutos y como todo marchaba bien, debía ser preciso en sus movimientos para que la su hora de llegada de ambos-que claramente sería puntual debido a que Rei era uno de los involucrados- coincidiera con lo que estuvieran haciendo. De eso dependería la impresión que se llevarían ambos dominantes que venían en camino.

-¿No pensar?-preguntó Ai apenas pudiendo pronunciar aquellas palabras de lo nervioso que estaba- ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?-chilló ahora mientras el rubio se disponía a quitarle la camiseta enérgicamente.

-Inténtalo...-susurró Nagisa en el oído de su amigo, buscando ponerle aún más nervioso.

-¡No puedo! ¡Está mal serle infiel a sempai!-insistió Ai al rubio.

Nagisa intentó pensar entre todo el estupor que le hacía girar la cabeza y buscó una solución, entonces algo se le ocurrió.

-Entonces... piensa en algo... ¡Pero no pienses en Rin!-le advirtió al de orbes celestes mientras hacía una pequeña pausa de su profundo beso- Piensa en... en que esto es distinto. Sí... piensa que a veces, las sensaciones nuevas son necesarias para las personas. Que experimentar lo prohibido trae consigo las mejores sensaciones-dijo Nagisa, pensativo en su labor mientras retomaba los besos en el cuello- De seguro eso es algo que Rin le diría...-pensó después para sí.

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó a Nagisa, ya no sonando tan inseguro.

-Claro... Hace que te despejes un poco de la rutina, y luego disfrutes más el estar con la persona que quieres, ¿no crees?-mintió Nagisa para convencerle de seguir.-Sentir a otra persona, hacerlo de una forma distinta a la de siempre...

En ese momento Ai cedió. No quería seguir escuchando el discurso que se inventaba su amigo para convencerle, porque como todos sabían, Nagisa era un experto en explayar y explayar discursos sin un fin claro. Era perfecto para distraer a las personas, y para evadir buenos argumentos... Por eso Ai no quería seguirle escuchando, sabía que no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

Le devolvió el beso nuevamente y posó sus manos suavemente en la espalda del más bajo. Nagisa hizo caso a la señal que Ai le daba y metió su mano por debajo de las bermudas del de los cabellos grisáceos. Tocó la erección de su amigo y con una sonrisa en la cara profanó lo que cubría su ropa interior y la bajó sin más, dejando al descubierto la desnudez del más alto. Nagisa se montó encima y quitó su camiseta también, ahora acariciando a su amigo lujuriosamente y bajando sus manos hasta sus glúteos.

Ai de la excitación ya no daba más. Nagisa le besaba enérgicamente y lo tocaba con destreza. En un momento, Ai lo detuvo, con la cara enrojecida y los ojos brillosos de pavor.

-Nagisa, si ya me has dejado hasta acá, hazte responsable y termínalo de una vez por todas-se quejó Ai, nervioso y avergonzado de lo que decía.

-Ya, entiendo-rió Nagisa en lo que se sentaba sobre las piernas de su amigo y se desabrochaba el cinturón. Nagisa soltó la hebilla y se disponía a desabotonarse el pantalón en lo que sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse y un grito de sorpresa que los hizo voltear la mirada de golpe.

-¡Nagisa!- gritó Rei avergonzado, sonrojado por completo y escondiendo su cara tras su mano al pretender acomodarse las gafas.

-¡Venga! ¡Ese es mi pequeño!-exclamó orgulloso Rin sin saber los demás a cual de los dos se refería. Rin sonrió y no se movió de donde estaba, pues en un santiamén se habría unido al ambiente de tensión sexual que había en la habitación. No quería reclamar lo suyo aún, un espectáculo así no se veía todos los días después de todo- Ustedes sigan, les quiero mirar un ratito- rió después Rin en plan pervertido mientras se sentaba y tironeaba a Rei de una muñeca para que este se sentara junto a él.

-Rin-sempai-tartamudeó Ai, avergonzado de que este los hubiese pillado.

-¡Rei-chan!-exclamó Nagisa sonrojándose aún con sus manos puestas en su cinturón, sin atinar a retirarlas.

-Yo creo que...-tartamudeó Rei- Rin tiene razón... No deberían detenerse por nosotros.

-Ven, ya le escucharon, Rei quiere verles-ordenó Rin en muestra de apoyo a Rei, usándolo nada más que como una excusa barata.

Nitori miró a Rin con inseguridad, le costaba creer lo que estaba diciendo pero el pelirrojo no era de inventar cosas, así que quiso confirmarlo preguntándole- Sempai, ¿estás seguro de que quieres vernos?

-Claro que sí, ¿lo harías por mí, pequeño?-dijo Rin con un tono de voz entre suplicando y dando una orden. Lo miró con ojos de cachorro hasta que Ai cedió y se dejó caer de espalda nuevamente en la cama-Venga, hazlo, Nagisa.

Nagisa antes de empezar miró a Rei, lo miró para cerciorarse de que su plan funcionaría luego, y aunque su mirada delataba una notoria excitación, sabía que el simple hecho de que Rin estuviese ahí todo funcionaría a la perfección, pues en ese ámbito, Rin y Nagisa eran iguales.

El más bajo terminó de desabotonar su pantalón seguido de tomar a Ai por las piernas y penetrarlo con facilidad, Rin pareció disfrutar con el simple hecho de observarlos por el quejido ronco y lujurioso que dejó salir de sus labios que mordía expectante.

Ai se acomodó abriendo más sus piernas y se llevó las manos a la cara en plan de cubrírsela. Sabía que no debía, pero después de todo sí estaba pensando en Rin, y eso le hacía disfrutarlo mucho más de lo que debería incluso sin que Nagisa encontrara su punto débil aún. En cuanto a Nagisa, se movía con habilidad dejando en evidencia ante Rei lo mucho que anhelaba ser el dominante. Se movía con concentración, esta vez no se dejaba oír su risa alegre ni sus chillidos de siempre. Esta vez, Nagisa se veía serio y determinado, lo que hacía a los cuatro disfrutar mucho más de aquel show.

Mientras observaban, Rin se acercó por detrás de Rei y posó sus manos en los hombros del peliazul con la excusa de masajearlos. En la respiración del menor se notaba que eso no ayudaba para nada y el simple tacto de Rin hacía que su frustración creciera aún más.

-¿No te encanta mirarlos?-le susurró Rin a Rei por el cuello, dejando su cálido aliento rebotar en su oído.

Rei asintió con incomodidad, Rin siempre sabía cuándo podía con Rei y cuándo no y esta era una de esas veces en las que Rei no opondría resistencia con mucho esmero.

-Estás un poco tenso, ¿lo notaste?-dijo Rin únicamente para molestarle.

-Ahá-asintió otra vez Rei, no prestándole demasiada atención pero deleitándose con el tacto del mayor en sus hombros. Rin insistía, sabía que no le costaba demasiado conseguir que aquel chico de gafas tuviera ganas de saciar sus deseos hacia él.

-¿No te dan ganas de ir hasta allá y metérsela a Nagisa de un empujón?-insistió el pelirrojo ahora agregando una pequeña mordida en el cuello del menor tras finalizar su oración.

-Yo…-Rei tartamudeó, siempre le costaba decir las cosas que pensaba de manera directa por buscar que la combinación de palabras sonara hermosa y coherente, le parecía que Rin era grosero y atrevido, pero había algo en eso que le volvía loco de sobremanera, Rin no tenía vergüenza de nada.

-¿No tengo razón?-alardeó Rin con una sonrisa maliciosa seguido de besar profundamente el cuello del menor- ¿No quisieras unírteles y hacer que Nagisa deje de creer que es dominante? Que grite tu nombre como a ti tanto te gusta…

-Rin; ¿quisieras comportarte de una vez?-se quejó Rei sobre todos los esfuerzos que hacía para mantener la calma. Pero mientras se quejaba, sintió cómo Rin hacía caso omiso a sus intentos y bajaba su pantalón dejando sus glúteos a la vista-¡Rin, detente!-gimió el menor al sentir el tibio tacto del mayor en su piel abriéndose paso.

-Vamos, ve por él o de lo contrario te tomaré yo-insistió Rin, ahora haciendo que su pantalón liberara la erección que escondía bajo la gruesa tela de color marrón.

-No… no voy a entrometerme-tartamudeó Rei dando a entender que cedía ante su pequeña amenaza.

-Bien-dijo Rin tomándolo dominante por las caderas y advirtiendo con una pausa lo que vendría a continuación- eso quiere decir que lo aceptas, Ryuu -

-¿Ryuu?-preguntó Rei avergonzado por lo serio que sonaba el llamarlo por su apellido, seguido de mirar a ambos jóvenes que intimaban frente a sus ojos para asegurarse de que no hubiesen escuchado.

Ambos pasivos se las ingeniaban para deleitar la vista de ambos jóvenes y con una lenta penetración Nagisa hacía exhalar pequeños suspiros a los fieles labios de Ai. Estaban distraídos en su misión de complacer a los recién llegados, por lo que de escuchar algo, no sería necesariamente en ese momento.

En la distracción de Rei, Rin tomó su miembro con una de sus manos y penetró de golpe al menor, adquiriendo inmediatamente un ritmo constante debido a la costumbre de mantener relaciones sexuales secretamente después de esa primera vez solos en casa de Nagisa.

-Rin-san- gimió apenas Rei, una vez que sintió la presencia de Rin en su interior con insistencia. Apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y apoyado de sus rodillas intentó mantenerse quieto… Pero la estrategia del pelirrojo le hacía apegarse al suelo cada vez más con desesperación.

-Rin-sempai-corrigió Rin con su voz autoritaria, dándole una orden al menor por encima de su incapacidad de pronunciar su nombre correctamente. Rei aguantaba el hacer cualquier clase de sonidos, pues cada vez que ellos estaban juntos, era una competencia de quién era el más fuerte.

-Rin…-gimió Rei sin poder hacer caso a la orden de su superior, haciendo que el mayor aumentara su velocidad para reiterarla-¡Rin-sempai!- gritó después en respuesta al estímulo del chico tiburón.

Ai los miró con una expresión molesta desde su lío con Nagisa e intentó protestar al respecto, pero no estaba en un momento demasiado adecuado como para regañar a su novio.

-Sem…pai-gimoteó Ai sonando celoso, ignorando el hecho de que Nagisa estuviera en el lugar de su único amor.

-¡Ya déjalo, juega un rato con Nagisa que después te vengo yo!-le dijo Rin a Ai luego de percatarse de los celos de su novio, quien estaba a punto de llegar a su propio clímax.

Ai soltó un ligero gemido al aire poco antes de que Nagisa lo hiciera también. En su sonido dejó de anunciarse aquel ademán dominante que intentó tener todo momento junto a él, volviendo a ser el pequeño rubio que entonces no controlaba del todo lo que era el principio del placer y sus manifestaciones.

Una vez que hubieron respirado unos minutos tras recomponerse, se dirigieron decididos hacia donde estaban ambos jóvenes de igual estatura y con convicción se acercaron a sus respectivos amantes.

Rin y Rei parecían concentrados en lo suyo, pero a juzgar por cómo se veían parecía como si no fuesen a tardar demasiado más. A los ojos de Nagisa, Rei se veía morbosamente apetecible, y es que verlo gemir y temblar de esa manera simplemente lo sacaba de sus casillas. Por más que había intentado imaginarlo así, el verlo en frente de él era una sensación completamente distinta y le provocaba estar con él una y otra vez.

En cuanto a Ai, el ver a su sempai desde un punto de vista terciario también le volvía loco. ¿Así se veía sempai cuando estaba dentro de mí? Se preguntaba. Lo imaginaba junto a él y recordaba todos esos momentos que pasaron bajo las suaves sábanas australianas del mayor. Su deseo por el pelirrojo volvió a encenderse al igual que las ganas de Nagisa por enfrentar a Rei de una vez. Ambos jóvenes de cabellos claros esperaban ansiosos a que terminaran de jugar entre ellos y volvieran a sus roles de siempre. Los miraban expectantes, con una erección por parte de ambos al deleitarse con el espectáculo de ambos activos.

Rei gemía pegado al suelo, su boca semiabierta dejaba escurrir por una de las comisuras de sus labios un pequeño hilillo de saliva que no cesaba por no poder siquiera cerrar la boca. Rei arañaba la alfombra con fuerza, e intentando sostenerse del suelo seguía el compás del mayor empujándolo hacia adelante con su ritmo audaz y feroz.

Rei intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra, pero el placer era demasiado grande como para poder siquiera hacer salir una sílaba de sus labios. Cada vez que intentaba hablar, sus intentos se cortaban en la primera consonante de estos. Rin, por su lado, tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción y deseo, con un aire agresivo que parecía motivarle a aumentar más y más la intensidad de su labor. Sujetaba a Rei aún por las caderas, mientras los menores todavía observaban excitados esperando por su turno.

Cuando Rin sintió a Rei apretarse en su interior, aumentó la profundidad de lo que hacía y mordió sus labios con el fin de aguantar un gemido lujurioso que quería salir de sus suaves labios.

-Grita mi nombre, Ryugazaki, grítalo en frente de ellos-le ordenó en cuanto llegaba a tope y sentía a Rei contraerse más y más al punto de no poder estar derecho.

-Rin… se…sempai-gimoteó Rei mientras llegaba al éxtasis.

-Grítalo de nuevo-insistió Rin en ademán agresivo mientras llevando su cabeza hacia atrás concluía su encuentro eyaculando al interior del menor.

-Rin sempai…-suspiró por última vez Rei, pudiendo después volver a recobrar el aliento, dejándose caer agotado en la alfombra.

Todo volvió a la calma, pero aún quedaban dos pequeños cometidos para ambos jóvenes que buscaban descansar de su infiel hazaña…

Nagisa como pudo hizo que Rei se recostara de espalda en el suelo, se veía agotado y a Nagisa no dejaba de causarle gracia. Se montó sobre el bajo su abdomen y aprovechándose de la persistente erección de su novio aproximó su entrada hasta él.

-Rei-chan-musitó Nagisa mirando fijamente la cara exhausta y sonrojada del peliazul- Rei-chan, no te duermas ahora-insistió el de cabellos claros- ahora es mi turno.

Rei le miró sonrojado y se sentó como pudo, como un deber respondió al llamado del rubio y posó sus manos en la espalda de este dando un ligero suspiro de cansancio. El de los ojos más claros sujetó la cara de su novio con suavidad seguido de besarlo. Rei introdujo su miembro en él causando que Nagisa se mordiera los labios emocionado.

Nitori, por su lado, ofreció su cuerpo como tributo a su superior, insinuándosele en la posición que sabía le gustaba más. Así que se recostó boca abajo en la alfombra y dejó que su sempai hiciera el resto. Rin pasó las manos por la suave y blanca piel de las piernas del menor y se saboreó, luego, como si hubiese quedado insatisfecho, miró de reojo la expresión que Rei ponía cuando Nagisa le saltaba encima. Esto le encendió aún más, el verlos en plena acción sin pudor alguno a diez centímetros de él. De un empujón le entró a Aii sin piedad y con un ritmo constante comenzó a hacer que el de cabellos platinados quisiera apegarse más y más a su cuerpo, empinando su entrada hasta él facilitándole el camino. Aii no se medía de hacer ruido, mientras que Nagisa, molestaba al de ojos violeta diciendo obscenidades para avergonzarle aún más.

-Joder, Rei, la tienes tan grande-dijo Nagisa a propósito sólo al ver la cara de desesperación del menor- Me encanta cuando lo hacemos así de sucio, me dan ganas de…

-N…Na…Nagisa, por el amor de d…dios-tartamudeó Rei- Pero qué dices-exclamó frunciendo la cara.

Ai permanecía silencioso, no se había dado por enterado de que a su sempai le gustara algo más allá de gemidos de niña… De espaldas no notaba lo mucho que miraba Rin a Rei, pero podía seguir notándose la tensión sexual que había entre ambos. Era algo que por mucho que Ai tratara de contrarrestar, nunca se iría de allí.

Y entre gemidos pasivos y los regaños del peliazul, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal como si nada. Rei se escandalizó, pero nadie más prestó demasiada atención.

-Na…Nagisa… ¿Qué ha sido eso?-le preguntó Rei al mayor mientras este no dejaba de meneársele encima.

-De seguro ha sido el viento-resopló Rin, que indiscretamente sabía al pie de la letra lo que Nagisa tenía planeado.

-Ah…-se quejó Nagisa como recordando algo- He quedado con Makoto, le he contado de la película que íbamos a ver así que ha decidido venir con Haru-chan…

-¿Cuál película?-dijo Rei anonadado con la astucia de Nagisa al empezar a calzarle todo lo que estaba pasando-No puede… Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai no pueden vernos así-dijo el peliazul sonrojándose aún más mientras Nagisa comenzaba a interrumpirlo con sus gemidos.

-¿Cuál película?-dijo Ai tratando de entender lo que pasaba. Rin le empujó con suavidad otra vez hasta la alfombra y siguió en lo suyo hasta que comenzó a quejarse de nuevo.

De pronto, Makoto y Haru entraron a la habitación.

Haru mostró una ligera sonrisa silenciosa mientras Makoto, escandalizado, dejaba caer las bolsas que traía para la pacífica tarde de películas entre amigos.

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Al fin has llegado!-chilló Nagisa, emocionado.

-Yo…Yo…-Makoto tartamudeaba nervioso mientras no podía dejar de mirar lo que cuatro de sus amigos hacían sin pudor frente a él.

-¿Vienes?-le preguntó Rin, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Claro que n…!-Antes de que Makoto pudiera decir algo, Haru le interrumpió.

-Claro, vamos-dijo Haru por los dos, quitándose la camiseta cual ritual de entrar a la piscina desesperado.

Haru tomó a Makoto por detrás imposibilitando que se moviera seguido de que, al terminar ambas parejas, Rin y Nagisa se abalanzaran encima.

-¡Todos a Makoto!-gritó Nagisa, sentándose del otro lado bajo su abdomen y dejándolo inmóvil también desde abajo. Con un gesto Rei se acercó y resultó quedar delante de Nagisa por primera vez como pasivo entre los dos, mientras este insistía a Makoto con movimientos para lograr montarlo.

Makoto intentó zafarse de la situación, pero eran simplemente demasiados. Haruka lo tomó por los brazos y Rin se acercó a su cara con una sonrisa maliciosa, seguido de poner su virilidad cerca de su boca y la de Haruka en la suya. Aiichiro, molesto, decidió tomar la iniciativa de ponerse detrás de su senpai, sin que este le rechazara. Y así, todo iba en función de Makoto.

-¡Déjenme… IR! JWDER-gritaba (o intentaba) Makoto imposibilitado por el miembro de Rin entrando y saliendo de su boca.

-SE...ÑOR HAZUKI…NNGH-gritó inútilmente Makoto con el fin de que lo dejaran tranquilo.

-ALGUIEN…

Y esta es la historia de la dulce primera vez de Makoto.


End file.
